A Presidential request
by leliana McKay
Summary: A sweet delight manages to have Laura make some peculiar demands. This is my answer to Prompt1 for the livejournal BSG fic-a-thon 08. Warning: Silly A/R little fic!


_A/N: This is my answer to Prompt 1 for the BSG fic-a-thon 08. I used the clips in two different parts of the fic._

Spoiler: season one only, Adama is Commander and Billy is alive.

Disclaimers: The usual nothings belongs to me. No copyright infringement intended. RDMoore is my hero and long live BSG.

Thanks to Ellymelly, my wonderful beta reader!

* * *

**A Presidential request**

Laura Roslin, President of not only one, but _twelve_ colonies, was pissed.

A few minutes ago she had received the most amazingly delicious present she could imagine. Sitting on her desk was a single chocolate covered strawberry. At first she had been stuck on her feet, gazing at this gift from the Gods.

She had entered her office early in the morning and found the unfamiliar sight to her complete shock. She approached her desk slowly, fearing that the sweet delight might vanish like an illusion but it had stayed.

Sitting on her comfy cushy chair she had stared at it for some time before taking the amazing gift and slowly started sucking on the chocolate. She then took a bite savoring the exquisite taste of strawberry, something she thought had totally disappeared from the fleet.

As she finished eating her present, she licked every tiny bit of chocolate left on her fingers. With her eyes closed she started purring like a cat, enjoying the sensation of pure bliss running through her veins.

That's how Billy found her, dumbfounded by the sight of a very satisfied President Roslin. Billy had forgotten his purpose to see the President and stood there feeling rather foolish.

Laura suddenly opened her eyes, an horrendous thought crossing her mind. She has no more chocolate covered strawberries to eat! Her eyes traced across the room, distinctly pissed off as she searched for more until Billy got caught in her glaring vision.

"BILLY! Find me chocolate covered strawberries now!"

Billy recoiled but the sudden outburst from the President and started, "But… Madam President, I don't think there are any in the Fleet."

"There are! There was one on my desk a few minutes ago. Go find me more!"

"Yes, Madam President," Billy flew from the room to search for the precious sweet.

Laura was torn between happiness and anger. How could someone give her only one! This was frakking teasing! She fumed inside and decided to get some work done while Billy went to search for more.

…_Billy! She hadn't asked Billy about who had given her the gift. Well, he did seem not to know …_

Laura spent the next few hours pacing behind her desk, sitting and getting up to start pacing again. One tiny bit of chocolate covered strawberry and she was bloody addicted.

Laura was cranky, she just couldn't wait. She picked up the phone and decided to call Commander Adama. _What purpose did a Commander have but satisfy the President's every wish. He had to know where to find more, _thought Laura.

William Adama, Commander extraordinaire, had spent the morning planning a new strategy to evade the Cylons. The second he picked up the phone Laura's voice came to his hears, "Commander I need you to do something for me."

"Good morning to you too Madam President," the Commander answered sarcastically, surprised by the President's tone of urgency.

"Yes. Commander Adama I need something and I think you only can help me."

Intrigued the Commander leaned against his rack head board listening intently to the President, "If it's in my power I will help you Madam President."

"I need you to find me chocolate covered strawberries."

Laura only heard silence from the other hand of the line, "Commander are you there ?"

Bill was laughing inside but grew serious the second she spoke again and responded, "The science Park should help you with that. They are the one producing the rarest fruits and vegetables in the fleet."

Laura gasped, "Of course! How could I have forgotten that!" She composed herself before adding "Thank you. I will be in touch."

She was about to hang up when Bill voice came to her hears, "Just one more thing. You might want to consider moving to the Galactica. The FTL's on your ship…"

"Thank you but I'm staying here."

"Your ship has sustained heavy damage during the last Cylon attack and I feel that it would be best if you came here. We don't need the President of the Colonies taking unnecessary risks."

"As much as I appreciate your concern Commander, I feel that my place is on Colonial One only. The Press is still uneasy with the fact that you have that much power over my decisions. Having me onboard would only cause more preoccupations about our leadership. And thank you again for the tip Commander."

She hung up before Bill could answer.

Laura noticed that Billy had entered her office, back from his quest, "I'm sorry Madam President. Chocolate I could find but strawberries…"

"… are grown in the labs of the Science Park," finished Laura trying to speed the whole process.

"The Science Park, Ma'am?" asked Billy, unsure.

"Call them and have some delivered here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Billy left the room again, feeling dizzy by all the movement happening this morning.

He came back 10 minutes later, a disturbed look on his face.

"They said no."

Laura raised her eyebrows, surprised by the lack of cooperation from this ship, "No? Did you tell them it was a Presidential order?"

"Yes Ma'am, but I guess they didn't take it very seriously. The scientist I talked to told me they were for research only and not for the fleet consumption."

"Then how did I get one on my desk?" asked Laura angrier than before.

Billy shuddered. This was not a normal behavior from the President. He really was starting to feel that a Cylon attack was better than a pissed President.

"I don't know Ma'am."

"Call them for me now," ordered Laura.

Billy did so and Laura took the phone from his hands before ushering him out.

"Yes, this is the President. Why are you refusing to send me what I request?"

A strong voice came into her ears, "Madam President, as I said to your assistant we do not send food to people outside the Science Park."

"Then why did I get a strawberry this morning?" asked Laura, clearly not impressed by the scientist's answer.

Silence was all she got. Something fishy was going on in the Science Park. Laura decided to start fishing for information.

"Do you know who gave it to me?"

"… no Ma'am," answered quickly the scientist.

"Who asked you for strawberries?" insisted Laura.

"I'm sorry I don't know and I can't give any to you, they are for research purpose only."

Laura tried to maintain her composure and asked bitterly, "Then why do I get the feeling you are lying to me?"

"I … I don't know Madam President. I'm sorry I must go. "

The scientist hung up before she could ask him more questions. Laura was fuming, she called the Commander again in order to get some support.

"Aren't people supposed to obey my orders?" said Laura without introduction.

"Twice in one day Madam President? Am I becoming your favorite person in the fleet?" teased Adama.

"Funny Commander! The Science Park is refusing to send me the strawberries, can you believe that?"

"Maybe you are taking this too seriously. We are running from the Cylons and you are searching the fleet for strawberries. Isn't this ridiculous?" argued Bill, finding this situation funnier by the minute.

"I am serious indeed. If I don't get those strawberries I swear I will have someone thrown out of the airlock!" declared Laura.

Bill drew a breath and seriously asked her, "Let's cut to the chase. Do you want me to board this ship?"

Laura hung up suddenly… terrified that she about to say yes. Could she really order the commander to board a civilian ship for strawberries?

This was getting crazy. Maybe it was just the chamalla in her system talking. She laid her head on her desk shaking from the mixed feelings running in her body.

On the Galactica, Commander Adama received another call, this time from the Science Park.

"Commander Adama, the President is asking questions. I think one of your strawberries accidently landed on her desk. I didn't tell her anything but she is getting upset and I don't want the President to cut our credit allowance because of a random strawberry," the same voice who had talked to Laura informed him.

"Doctor Dalios, I assure you that won't happen. I am going to take care of this situation."

Bill hung up and sighed. Had he know his gift would be so much trouble he would not have given it to the President in the first place…

Opening the small container on his desk he ate with the same dedication as Laura, a chocolate covered strawberry. Maybe he should pay a visit to the President before she declared war to the scientists because of him.

As his raptor landed on Colonial one Bill checked the little box in his hands. So much trouble for the content of this box, women were strange creatures.

When he entered the Presidential Office, he saw the state Laura was in… a total mess, cute in a way because he was the cause of her distress. Her hair was tangled, she looked pale and withdrawn. She didn't notice him at first as she continued to glance at an invisible point in front of her. Bill cleared his throat getting her attention.

"Commander, what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to see if you want to start a war against the Science Park," Bill offered as a joke.

"Oh no! Commander no…" Laura stood up in panic, waving her hands in the negative.

Bill cut her feeble attempt to explain herself by saying, "Actually, I thought you wanted this," offering her the little container.

Laura surprised took the container from his hands, opened the box and screamed of joy upon seeing her wish granted. She hugged the Commander and proceeded to eat a strawberry immediately.

Bill smiled at the sight… _mission accomplished!_

He continued to observe the President for a while as she worshipped another chocolate covered strawberry. He had managed to put that smile on her face.

The first phase of his plan to seduce Laura Roslin was now complete.

_The end._

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
